What hurts the most
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Antes que nada, les recomiendo leer este one shot, con esta canción: /watch?v 08wn1F YzN8 Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Atsuko Asano y a Hinoki Kino n.n Así que disfrútenlo (Lloré al escribirlo, así que lloren conmigo (?)) Y prácticamente es como un AU, so n.n disfrútenlo mucho


La nieve caía suavemente, no pasaba de medio día, y aun así, el cielo estaba teñido de gris. Nezumi se encontraba sentado en el suelo, la mirada baja, con una leve sonrisa en los labios. Ni siquiera trataba de rehuir de los pequeños copos de nieve.

-A pasado tiempo, ¿no, Shion? –comenzó a hablar, sin levantar la mirada, ignorando la mirada extraña que las personas le dedicaban al pasar a su lado. -¿Sabes? Me alegro de que siguieras siendo el mismo príncipe mimado que eras cuando te conocí.

Soltó una pequeña risa al recordar la vez que se coló a la habitación del chico, y como este, en lugar de llamar a la policía, decidió ayudarlo y curarle la herida de bala, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Realmente eras un tonto ingenuo, ¿ayudar como si nada a un fugitivo? Aún me sorprende –alzó el rostro, directo al cielo, manteniendo aquella sonrisa melancólica en los labios. Y su mente fue ocupada por los recuerdos de aquel momento en que salvó al castaño de ser llevado a la Unidad Correccional. Luego, como si fuera una película, ante sus ojos podía observar todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó con el chico: desde la llegada al Bloque Oeste; su intento de hacer que el otro se valiera por sí mismo; la desesperación por conseguir un trabajo y poder ayudarle con el mantenimiento de su "hogar"… todo, hasta el intento de acabar con aquella maldita ciudad.

-Supongo que maduraste un poco durante todo ese tiempo, ¿me equivoco? –susurró, comenzando a juguetear con la tela de su pantalón. Aquel chico solo se limitaba a sonreírle de forma cálida, sin responderle en ningún momento, solo sentándose a su lado, observándole atento ante cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

-No sé cómo lo lograste, pero fuiste la única persona que llegó a importarme más que a nadie –su voz comenzó a cortarse, obligándose a cerrar los ojos, para evitar que aquellas lágrimas traicioneras cayeran de sus ojos grises, rodando por sus mejillas. –Nunca quise esto para ti… todo lo que tuviste que pasar, a lo que te enfrentaste… -volvió a agachar la cabeza, tragando saliva con dificultad.

Lentamente, sintió como las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, haciéndole imposible hablar. –Lo siento, Shion –logró susurrar, apretando su puño, tratando de contener las lágrimas, sin mucho éxito.

El menor llevó una mano a su rostro, acariciando su mejilla, sonriendo tristemente, sin apartar la mirada de Nezumi, negando con la cabeza ante aquella disculpa. Al final, el peliazul no lo soportó más, y dejó que las lágrimas salieran sin parar. –Lo que más duele, es que te sigo amando –agregó con la voz apagada, casi inaudible a causa del llanto. Con lágrimas en aquellos ojos rubíes, Shion le abrazó con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran libremente por su rostro.

-Lo siento –continuó Nezumi, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas, ocultando el rostro en sus rodillas, sin poder parar de llorar, sintiendo un enorme dolor en el pecho. –Lamento no haber podido salvarte, Shion –con lentitud, estiró su temblorosa mano, acariciando sin fuerza la lápida de la tumba del chico. Las lágrimas hacían borrosa su visión, pero en el liso bloque de mármol, podía ver el nombre del chico grabado, y a su mente llegó la imagen de Shion, sonriéndole con dulzura.

Por milésima vez, deseó tenerlo entre sus brazos, poder volver a sentir aquellos suaves labios… volvió a desear morir para estar junto a Shion.

La nieve seguía cayendo, como si quisiera llevarse el dolor que inundaba a aquel joven, que cada día visitaba esa tumba, y terminaba deshecho en lágrimas a causa de la culpa que lo carcomía por dentro. Lo único que podía hacer Shion, era acurrucarse a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza, tratando de animarlo. –Por favor, no me dejes –susurraba Nezumi, recordando aquel fatídico día.


End file.
